Distracted driving contributes significantly to vehicular accidents, and instances of distracted driving are increasing. Availability of technologies such as “smart” mobile phones including text messaging capability, or in-vehicle navigation systems or entertainment devices such as digital video or audio players can significantly contribute to such distraction, and such new technologies are likely to remain as persistent distractions. A distracted driver may have insufficient time to react or even perceive an approaching hazard, such as slow or stopped traffic ahead.
For decades, passenger and commercial vehicles such as cars and trucks have been equipped with tail-mounted brake indicator lights or “stop lamps.” Generally, the tail-mounted light assemblies included two (or a multiple of two) light housings mounted symmetrically at the rear of the vehicle. The brake indicators are generally illuminated brightly and continuously in response to brake application by the driver of the vehicle. Control of such illumination is generally performed through actuation of a switch coupled to the brake applicator (e.g., a switch coupled to a brake pedal, brake pedal linkage, or other portion of the braking system). Upon application of the brake sufficient to actuate the switch, the brake indicators illuminate brightly and continuously until the brake application is released sufficiently to de-actuate the switch, such as when brake application is almost entirely or entirely released.
In the mid-1980's, a “third” brake indicator became required in the United States, to improve redundancy and to provide enhanced visibility of indication of braking action, such as in slow or stopped traffic where existing indicators may be obstructed. Generally, the third brake indicator was visible to the rear of the vehicle and mounted centrally and at a higher elevation on the vehicle than the existing symmetrically-mounted brake indicators. Such a third brake indicator is generally illuminated at the same time as the symmetrically-mounted brake indicators (e.g., continuously upon application of the brake). The third braking indicator can be referred to as a “center high mount stop lamp” (CHMSL).